Edward "Eddie" Ackart
Name: Edward “Eddie” Ackart Species: Talesian (Springer Spaniel) Height: ''' 5’11” '''Weight: 175 lbs Eyes: Brown Hair/Fur color: Overall white with patches of brown on ears, nose tip, and torso. Age: 28 Faction: Confederation Profession: Fighter Pilot Appearance/Apparel: Eddie still wears the bomber jacket and flight suit of his old squadron in the Talesian Navy with all of the patches and identifying rank pins removed. Its wear and tear is apparent that it is his last one, but it clings to him wherever he goes. Background: ' Eddie was born to a civilian- class family on the Talesian homeworld, one which was of “mid class” and led a comfortable and fairly mundane childhood. Although not born into a family with a strong military background and heritage, Eddie was originally destined to take his father’s place working down at the shipyards unloading cargo of merchant and civilian vessels at the spaceport in Mordia city. At a young age he was fascinated by all the different types of spacecraft that his dad worked around at the spaceport, and began to live the dream of becoming a pilot. Being of a family that could not afford to send him to school to become a civilian starship or transport pilot this proved impossible until an unexpected opportunity would give him the chance to get his wings. When he was 16, the evil Tariez Empire invaded Talesian space and the grand alliance between the Confederation and the Talesian Star Republic began. A year later when he was 17 and turned the legal age for pilots in the Talesian Navy he applied, and none too soon. The United Forces of the Republic and the Confederation were suffering severe losses to their fleets and becoming a fighter pilot to go up against the much more advanced Tariez fighters was a very dangerous occupation. Enough that the military families could no longer supply pilots so the Talesian Navy had to recruit from within the general public. Eddie was the type who found himself as the type that was eager for action and just wanted to be able to fly. This made it difficult for him at the Academy and almost failed his final flight exam, if it were not for his wingman, a golden retriever, who ended up taking a fall for Eddies lack of judgment. After this twist of fate occurred, Eddie became a decorated fighter pilot and an “ace” during the Tariez war being responsible for nearly a dozen confirmed kills. His independence and carefree nature however, even when hidden inside did not at times make him the most popular with the CAG in-spite of his combat abilites aboard a Mk II Whippet class Interceptor fighter. After the war, the ship he was stationed on was stationed to patrol to enforce internal affairs. The mission that would be his last for the Talesian Navy fighter wing aboard the TSF Fearless was on such a patrol when they were ordered to scramble and intercept a “rebellion transport carrying troops” and destroy it. As they got closer to the target it became clear that this was not a troop transport, but rather an un-armed vessel that was taking refugees away from the core worlds. The CAG pressed the attack but Eddie refused to follow orders. Instead he sat back and watched in disbelief as his wingmen destroyed the helpless transport. Instead of returning to the Fearless to be court-martialled, Eddie fled and hid his fighter in the nearby Orion Nebula till the Navy stopped looking for him. His luck would be fortunate for the fact that the Fearless and her fighters were recalled for immediate escort of a diplomatic envoy sent to put out a “brush fire” with the confederation, and the incident, and Eddie was stripped from the record and forgotten. His MK II Whippet Interceptor fighter still remains with him to this day, though the transceiver has been removed along with all markings that would signify it as a Talesian Navy ship. After a few years of flying free-lance escort on the edges of known space, Eddie found his way into the Talesian Renegades in an attempt to atone for his lack of action that could have saved the civilian transport of refugees who were fleeing to the cause of the rebellion. Five years later, he abandoned the Talesian Renegades after witnessing how futile the struggle of a few gurrlieas vs an empire was. He fled to the outer-rim colony of Adhara and took odd jobs as a freelancer for the next several years. In 2354 he was recruted into the Confederate Navy by Kenoshi Shima and Vector Sprint who saw promise in his piloting abilities and once again gave the veteran pilot a cause worth fighting for. '''Skills: ' While still young, Eddie is an experienced fighter pilot that became distinguished in the Tariez war. His agile perception and quick reflexes make him the perfect fighter pilot, as well as having been trained by the finest in the Talesian Navy. In combat he is quick to dodge incoming blows or slashes of a vibroblade, but cannot dish out damage well other then avoiding getting hit. He is however a decent shot with a plasma pistol or plasma/ blaster carbine. '''Personality: Although a war veteran, Eddie still often acts like a kid. Eddie seems to have a problem with authority and leaders much as a teenager would; he’s rebellious and likes to do his own thing- but if one puts their foot down hard enough he will listen. He often likes to dot his stories and “accomplishments” to make them seem like they were tougher or more glorious then it actually was. Though an experienced pilot he’s just as often to be seen going on as if he was the finest pilot in the Navy during the war, espically after a few drinks. Like many fighter pilots, he thinks very highly of his craft, a now “stolen” older revision of the Whippet Interceptor fighter that is close to the ones flew by the Talesian Navy during the great war with the Tariez. It has been through a lot of missions both in his Naval duty, career as a freelancer, and now with the Confederate Navy stationed aboard the CFS Hammerfall. Category:Notable Characters Category:Talesians Category:Terran Confederation